20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Animation Theatre
Fox Animation Theatre is a 4-D computer-animated motion simulator attraction that opened on November 9, 2018 at Disney California Adventure. The new attraction is themed around characters featured in films from Fox Animation and features the use of projection mapping and 3-D HD digital animation. It replaced the Puppet Pals 4-D attraction, which closed on September 22, 2017. Background On August 16, 2017, Disneyland Resort announced the new Fox Animation Theatre attraction would open in 2018 based on characters featured in Fox Animation films, which replaced the Puppet Pals 4-D attraction on September 22. 21st Century Fox and The Walt Disney Company issued a press release regarding the Fox Animation Theatre attraction: With 21st Century Fox’s recent acquisition, Disneyland Resort will soon roll out the red carpet for a unique, never before seen Fox Animation Theatre attraction. Opening in Fall 2018, this newly designed venue will play host to a variety of action-packed Fox Animation themed attractions beginning with the multi-sensory adventure inspired by Frenzy Animation's 2016 blockbuster film Toon Party, and created in partnership with Walt Disney Imagineering and Fox Animation. The attraction will take guests on a thrilling journey that fuses captivating storytelling with state-of-the art visual effects for a highly engaging experience. The Fox Animation Theatre will host a variety of attractions from Fox Animation, such as Puppet Pals, Kate & Chris, Crystal, Alaina Gleen, Ice Age, and The Simpsons. It would allow the theme park to potentially introduce a new Fox Animation attraction every year that ties in with the latest theatrical release by the studio. On September 8, 2018, Disney stated the new attraction: Toon Party: Escape from WonderWorld! follows a new journey for Nathan, Joy, and the rest of the Toons after they receive a mysterious invitation leading them to a new theme park where all of the rides are based on the characters’ adventures in Toon Party. But not all is as it seems as the heroes are once again thrust into the middle of an evil secret plot, only this time, it will be up to the audience to use their skills to help save them! Using elements such as wind, water, smoke, and special lighting effects, this never-before-adapted technique will depict a series of immersive and visually dynamic scenic designs that will transform within the interior space and enhance the story. The Fox Animation Theatre will include a towering 80-ft IMAX screen, two IMAX Laser projectors with state-of-the art projection mapping, 3D technology, LED lighting effects, and Dolby® Atmos audio, 4 JBL subwoofers, and will feature new ultra-plush, fully articulated motion seats that will tilt, pitch, and dip in synch with the action in the film, giving you the illusion of motion, speed and flight. The attraction officially opened on November 9, 2018. Experience Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through a small-scale replica of the Fox Westwood Village theatre. The line wound through a recreation of the Fox Theatre lobby past glass display cases containing actual posters of various Fox Animation films. Various television monitors display clips from Fox Animation movies. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the pre-show room. Pre-show Coming soon! Main show Coming soon! Cast Toon Party: Escape from WonderWorld! cast *Scott Menville as Nathan *Tara Strong as Joy *Patton Oswalt as Risky Business *Mandy Moore as Kate Anderson *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Chuck *Danny McBride as Bomb *A. J. Locascio as Emmet Brickowski *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle *Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty *Andy Samberg as Junior *Katie Crown as Tulip Cameo cast *Kristen Bell as Alaina Gleen *Selena Gomez as Crystal *Anne Hathaway as Princess Joanna *Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo *John Leguizamo as Sid *Ray Romano as Manny *Sarah Silverman as Little Lily *Bill Hader as Max Hat Category:Theme park attractions Category:Rides Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Toon Party Category:Fox Animation Studios Category:Fox Animation Theatre Category:Disneyland Resort